Emerald Archer
"Emerald Archer" is the 7th movie in the second level of The DC Movie Universe. Cast Charlie Hunnam as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow Colin Ford as Oliver Queen (Age 15) Laura Vandervoort as Dinah Lance Edward Norton as Robert Queen Vera Farmiga as Moira Queen Jude Law as Count Werner Vertigo Hunter Parrish as Roy Harper Analeigh Tipton as Mia Dearden Josh Brolin as Detective Larry Lance Terry Crews as Danny Brickwell/Brick Lucy Liu as China White Bradley Cooper as Eddie Fyers Jackie Chan as Yao-Fei Bryan Cranston as Lex Luthor Plot In Star City, Robert and Moira Queen, millionaire businessmen, get ready to take their 15-year old, Oliver Queen with them on a hunting safari in Africa. But once they get there, Oliver is too scared to kill an animal, causing his father to berate him for being a coward. Suddenly, a panther emerges and attacks Robert and Moira. Robert shouts to Oliver to shoot it, but Oliver freezes, allowing the panther to maul them to death. 15 years later, a 30-year old Oliver Queen covers up his guilt and emotions by partying all night and drinking heavily and taking drugs, causing him to become spoiled and rely on his family's wealth and power. One day, Oliver decides to take his yacht out for a party with his friends, despite the captain warning him of a storm approaching. Once they're out at sea, the storm arrives and causes the vicious waves to sink the ship. Oliver though manages to escape in a lifeboat with a few friends. But the waves continue to attack them and destroy the raft, killing his friends, but Oliver clings to a piece of wreckage and when he wakes up, he finds himself washed up on an island. Once he wakes up, he walks around the forest and decides to build a shelter, when he's attacked by a Chinese man in a green hood with a bow and arrow named Yao-Fei. Oliver though pleads with him to spare him and Yao-Fei realizes he isn't a threat and introduces himself and then tells him they're stranded on Starfish Island, an island isolated from the world. Yao-Fei tells him he ran away from China after he decided to desert the Chinese army and hid here from them. Yao-Fei then tells him that without a knowledge for wilderness survival, he'll die, so he decides to teach him archery and hunt for food and martial arts to defend himself. Over time, Oliver starts to become an expert at archery and begins to adapt to his new wilderness environment and has become a master martial artist. 2 years later, Oliver and Yao-Fei continue to be stranded on the island, but are now master hunters and survivalists until one day, Yao-Fei develops a rare disease that cannot be healed with their herbs and medicines, severely weakening him. Then, a bear appears and attacks their camp. Yao-Fei tries to hold it off, but the bear attacks him. Oliver though freezes due to his inability to kill another living thing. The bear though quickly kills Yao-Fei, who's last words to him were for him to survive and get back home. Oliver then dons Yao-Fei's green hood and takes his bow and quiver of arrows and hunts down the bear and kills it with an arrow to the head, avenging Yao-Fei and overcoming his inability to kill. 3 years later, Oliver continues to survive on the island until he spots a ship approaching and decides to investigate. He finds out it belongs to a drug cartel led by a master assassin named China White and realizes they're supplying drugs to the South Pacific. He attacks their shipment of drugs and takes out the thugs until he takes on China White. The 2 are evenly matched until Oliver shoots her in the leg with an arrow. He then breaks into their ship, taking out everyone in his way, and uses their equipment to send a distress signal to a nearby fishing boat. China though attacks him again and destroys the equipment. Oliver though manages to defeat her and seemingly kills her with an arrow to the chest. Moments later, a fishing boat arrives and saves Oliver and takes him back to Star City. But once he arrives, he is mobbed by reporters and photographers, but he manages to make it to the Queen Mansion and has a hard time adjusting back to his old life, especially since he lives alone in the mansion. The next day, Oliver is visited by his childhood friend and ex-girlfriend, Dinah Lance, who's now a lawyer. Dinah tries to act nice to him, but is still mad at him for constantly blowing her off to do drugs and party with his friends while they were dating. Dinah though realizes that he's changed and the 2 reconcile and become friends again. Oliver then meets up with the board of directors at Queen Industries since now that he's returned, he is now old enough to run the company, but since he knows nothing about being a businessman, he sells the company for $100,000,000. Meanwhile, the ruler of Vlatava, Count Werner Vertigo arrives in Star City to visit the mayor. That night, Oliver sits alone at night while watching a news report about a mobster named Danny "Brick" Brickwell terrorizing the city, causing Oliver to don a green hood, quiver, bow, and arrows along with a green painted mask and sets off into the night. At the docks, Brick and his goons are currently expecting a shipment of weapons that they plan to use to take over the city when suddenly, an arrow hits a goon in the shoulder, alerting them to Oliver's presence. Oliver hides in the shadows and easily takes out Brick's goons, but when he tries to take down Brick, Brick is unharmed. Brick then reveals that after losing a game of poker, he became a test subject to some drug lords to pay his debt and it gave him super-strength and invulnerability. Oliver then tries to take out Brick hand-to-hand, but Brick easily defeats him. Oliver then retreats into the shadows and shoots an arrow that causes a huge crate to fall on Brick, weakening him until the police arrive. As he makes his getaway, he runs into a mercenary named Eddie Fyers, who was hired by the CIA to kill Brick. Oliver tries to tell him that this is his city and that he'll handle Brick, without killing him. Eddie though refuses to back down and the 2 fight. Oliver though manages to defeat Eddie and warns him to leave his city before he retreats into the shadows. The police arrive and Dinah's father, Detective Larry Lance, finds Oliver's arrows as evidence, much to his confusion. The next day, the news does a report on Oliver taking down Brick and they call him, "Green Arrow". Oliver then decides to use the skills he learned from Yao-Fei to protect the city. Meanwhile, in prison, Brick is bailed out by Count Vertigo and takes him to his hideout. At the Glades, a young street-tough teen named Roy Harper watches a news report about Green Arrow and becomes inspired. He then spots a group of thugs trying to mug a woman and he uses his acrobatic and street-fighting skills to take out the thugs and save the woman. Later, Oliver visits a weapon designer and makes for some custom-made trick arrows and a new bow to help him improve his archery. At the mansion, Oliver modifies Yao-Fei's green hood and suit and a green domino mask. He then sets up his equipment in his basement, which he calls, "The Arrowcave". The next day, Count Vertigo reveals to Brick that he's got Ménière's disease and needs his resources to help make him a machine to help him. Brick has his top mechanics and engineers building it and Vertigo reveals his plan to take over Star City and make it part of his empire and asks Brick for his and his gang's help to carry out his plan. Brick agrees as long as he gets control of the Glades. Meanwhile, Oliver visits Dinah and invites her to lunch to allow them to catch up. Back at the hideout, Brick presents Vertigo with his device, which he attaches to his cape. Once he activates it, he finds himself able to stay balanced, but when he pushes a certain button, it causes one of Brick's goons to suffer Vertigo's disease, causing him to lose his balance and become nauseous. Vertigo then finds out the device is capable of causing other people to lose their balance and names it his "Vertigo Effect". At lunch, Dinah talks to Oliver about Green Arrow and tells him she kind of likes him and sees him necessary to this corrupted and torn apart city. Meanwhile, at a ratty-looking home in the Glades, a teenage girl named Mia Dearden is being abused by her father. Later that night, Mia runs away from home, but quickly is unable to find a way to support herself until a man approaches her and offers her shelter in exchange for prostituting herself for money. Mia is forced to accept after he threatens her with a knife. That night, Oliver suits up and goes out on patrol while Mia continues to prostitute herself on the streets of the Glades. But when she tells her pimp that she's tired and wants to go home, he grabs her and starts beating her until Green Arrow spots him and kills him with an arrow to the chest. Green Arrow then comforts Mia and teaches her a few self-defense skills and then tells her to go see a friend of his named Oliver Queen. The next day, Mia visits Oliver at his mansion and tells him about her situation and he gives her $300 to provide for herself. He offers to take her in, but she refuses and chooses to live on her own. That night, another shipment of weapons and supplies come in and Brick oversees it. Suddenly, Green Arrow uses a flash arrow to blind Brick long enough for him to take out his goons and then takes on Brick, who easily gains the upper hand until Green Arrow blows up the weapons, causing a huge explosion that weakens Brick. He then aims an arrow at him and demands to know who bailed him out and who hired him. Suddenly, Count Vertigo appears and activates his Vertigo Effect, causing Green Arrow to lose his balance and weakened. Green Arrow though manages to escape with a smoke arrow and barely manages to get to safety, while Vertigo and Brick get away with the equipment. Later, at the police station, the police are currently working on the problem with Brick. On a rooftop, overlooking the police station, Oliver senses someone behind him and attacks them, but it turns out to be Eddie. Oliver warns him to leave the city, but Eddie says that he's not leaving until he does what he was paid to do. Eddie then says that Brick's a lot tougher and offers that they work together to stop him. Oliver begrudgingly accepts, but forbids Eddie from killing anyone. He then gives him a ghost phone, a phone that only he can call, but it can't be traced. Meanwhile, in the Glades, Mia ends up running into a couple of thugs, but she manages to fight a few off due to the self-defense moves Oliver taught her, but the goons quickly corner her. Suddenly, Roy appears and quickly takes out the goons. Roy introduces himself to Mia and takes her back to his home, where he lives alone after his father died in an accident. Mia then introduces herself and Roy tells her that he was inspired by the Green Arrow to protect the Glades and everyone in it. Mia then tells him her story and the 2 bond. Roy then takes her to the basement, where he teaches her some street-fighting techniques, quickly making her an efficient fighter. The next day, at his base, Count Vertigo, Brick, and their men begin building a machine capable of amplifying Verigo's Vertigo Effect over Star City and hold the city under his command until they swear their loyalty to him, making Star City the first piece of territory in his new empire. Meanwhile, Roy and Mia are walking around when they spot some of Brick's men entering Vertigo's base and sneak inside, learning about their plan. Mia though accidentally gives them away, but Roy and Mia manage to fight off some of their goons and escape and they set off to find a way to contact Green Arrow. At Queen Mansion, Dinah visits Oliver and tells him that she never truly welcomed back from the island, due to her anger toward him at what a jerk he was when they were together, but realizes that he's changed and now has feelings for the new Oliver. Oliver though tells her that the island didn't change her, but made him a better person and he admits he still has feelings for her too and the 2 share a kiss. Dinah then leaves to go handle a case when Roy and Mia arrive and they ask for Oliver's help to find Green Arrow. Oliver though treats their wounds and then they tell him about Vertigo's plan. Oliver then calls Eddie and tells him about Vertigo's plan and tells him to call his CIA contacts and have them warn the police about Vertigo's plan, which Eddie does. Oliver also makes a call to Larry to warn him about Vertigo's plans, but Larry refuses to believe him, but Oliver insists that he take action before it's too late. The police get the call from the CIA and they send a SWAT team to Brick's hideout. But once they arrive, Brick quickly kills them all and then turns on Count Vertigo, who expected this and uses his Vertigo Effect on him, weakening him long enough for him to lock him up. Vertigo then begins the final preparations of his plan. Oliver then calls Dinah and tells her to get to safety and then sets off toward the Arrowcave, telling Roy and Mia to stay here where it's safe. The 2 though refuse and once they spot Green Arrow, riding toward the Vertigo's hideout in the Arrowcar, they follow him there on Roy's motorcycle. Once he arrives, he quickly takes out the guards and makes his way inside the building, but Count Vertigo quickly gains the advantage with his Vertigo Effect. Suddenly, Brick escapes from his imprisonment and is about to beat Green Arrow when Roy and Mia arrive and take him on. But when Brick gains the upper hand, Roy tells Mia to get out of here and get to safety and convinces her to leave when he tells her that he loves her and the 2 share a kiss. Mia then leaves while Roy takes on Brick. Brick starts viciously beating him, but Roy manages to defeat him by slamming him into a generator, electrocuting him unconscious. But, unknown to Green Arrow, Vertigo, and Roy, Mia sneaks back into the building as Green Arrow continues to try and gain his balance. He then manages to overcome the Vertigo Effect and takes out Count Vertigo and destroys his vertigo device while Mia manages to disable the device. Meanwhile, in the city, Dinah sneaks back into her law firm to collect some stuff while the police evacuate the city. Eddie arrives at Brick's hideout and helps Oliver take care of Brick and Vertigo. But, despite the machine getting turned off, it turns back on. Vertigo reveals that he supplied a backup power source and that once it's intention fails, it's new intention is to send out seismic waves capable of crumbling Star City. Green Arrow knocks him unconscious and tries to shut down the machine, but is unable to. He then tells Eddie about the seismic waves about to destroy the city and has Eddie take Roy and Mia to the Arrowcar and has him drive them to safety while he heads into town on Roy's motorcycle. He quickly arrives at Dinah's law firm and when he notices Dinah not being outside, he heads into the building and finds her trapped under a pile of rubble. He tries to help her, but she threatens him with a gun she carries around for protection and tells him she doesn't trust him and to get back. Green Arrow though tells her his true identity to her in order to save her life. He then admits that he loves her as he gets the rubble off of her and carries her out of the building safely. The next day, due to Green Arrow's warning, no people were killed in the earthquake. Green Arrow then meets Eddie on the roof of the police station, where they thank each other for their help. Oliver asks him where he plans to go next, but Eddie tells him that he goes wherever the money is. Oliver tells Eddie to take care of himself and wishes him luck. The 2 then shake hands and leave on good terms. Later, he meets up with Roy and Mia and thanks them for their help and decides to make them his proteges and gives them ghost phones so he can contact them. Roy and Mia are also revealed to now be a couple. He then meets up with Dinah at his house, who's having a hard time accepting that he's Green Arrow, but he tells her that he did it to save this city. She then admits her support for him and tells him she loves him too. The 2 then share a kiss and become a couple. In a mid-credits scene, while being escorted to prison, Count Vertigo and Brick are approached by Lex Luthor, who paid their bails. He then gives Count Vertigo another vertigo device and offers them the chance to have their revenge on Green Arrow. Brick accepts, but Count Vertigo doesn't until Lex offers to help him become king of Vlatava, to which he accepts. Lex then welcomes both of them to the Injustice League and reveals to them his plans on destroying the Justice League and every superhero on Earth.